Just So You Know
by OnTheFlipSide
Summary: Songfic. Gooey, Kogany goodness. SLASH. T for... you'll see. I'm just paraniod honestly.


**Kind of a songfic based on Jesse McCartney's Just So You Know. My first one shot! Enjoy.=)**

* * *

><p>LOGAN POV<p>

I softly whispered/sang the lyrics under my breath as I endured Calculus and doodled on my notes.

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
>I just can't turn away<br>I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
>I can't look away<em>

_I shouldn't love you but I want to_  
><em>I just can't turn away<em>  
><em>I shouldn't see you but I can't move<em>  
><em>I can't look away<em>

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not_  
><em>'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop<em>

I sighed and glanced at Kendall, startled to find him staring at me. He blushed, and then looked away.

What was that all about?

I sighed again. Tonight was the big show, and Kendall and I had the leads. We played best friends. This was good, since that was what we were.

Since that was all we were.

I sighed again.

Logan! Stop depressing yourself.

_Just so you know  
>This feeling's taking control of me<br>And I can't help it  
>I won't sit around, I can't let him win now<br>Thought you should know  
>I've tried my best to let go of you<br>But I don't want to  
>I just gotta say it all<br>Before I go  
>Just so you know<em>

Tonight was the night I was finally going to tell Kendall I loved him.

His boyfriend Ben had broken up with him after practice yesterday.

That was when I made my plan. This afternoon, we have final rehearsal, then an hour break before the play.

I was going to tell him then. Everything I do, it kills me, because I can't tell him how I feel. I smiled as I realized that was the next verse, and then sang it.

_It's getting hard to be around you  
>There's so much I can't say<br>Do you want me to hide the feelings  
>And look the other way?<em>

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not_  
><em>'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop<em>

The bell rang. Last period was over. Showtime. Literally.

I sang as I ran down to the auditorium.

_Just so you know  
>This feeling's taking control of me<br>And I can't help it  
>I won't sit around, I can't let him <span>win<span> now  
>Thought you should know<br>I've tried my best to let go of you  
>But I don't want to<br>I just gotta say it all  
>Before I go<br>Just so you know_

(2 Hours later)

"And that's a wrap! Great job everybody, drink some water, rest, rehydrate. You have an hour to hang out. Have fun!" our director, Mike yelled as we finished the final song.

"Uhm… Kendall?"

"Yes Logie?" he answered with a smile.

"Follow me. I have to tell you something."

The lyrics ran through my head as I pulled him to the high balconies.

_This emptiness is killing me  
>And I'm wondering why I've waited so long<br>Looking back I realize  
>It was always there just never spoken<br>I'm waiting here...been waiting here_

_You __can __do __it, __Logan, _I pep talked myself.

"Kendall?"

"Yes?"

"I… I love you. As a lot more than a friend."

"Uh..."

"Oh, chizz, I just made things awkward uh bleep blap bloop! Haha uhm well I'll just-"

"Shh. It's okay," he whispered as the pressed two fingers to my lips.

"I love you too."

I grabbed his fingers and interlaced them with mine as he kissed me.

_Just __so __you __know  
>This <em>_feeling's __taking __control __of __me  
>And <em>_I __can't __help __it  
>I <em>_won't __sit __around, __I __can't __let __him __win __now  
>Thought <em>_you __should __know  
>I've <em>_tried __my __best __to __let __go __of __you  
>But <em>_I __don't __want __to  
>I <em>_just __gotta __say __it __all  
>Before <em>_I __go  
>Just <em>_so __you __know_

This runs through my head as we kiss.

No, no one else will win now.

I won now.

We came up for air.

"Logan Mitchell, will you be my boyfriend?" Kendall asked sheepishly.

"Yes. Yes I will."

I kissed him again.

Absolutely amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>So, <strong>**this ****was ****also ****based ****on ****the ****video ****on Youtube ****by ****digiking2 ****called ****Kendall ****and ****Logan ****(Kogan)**** –****just ****so ****you ****know ****(fake ****kiss.)**

**Go watch it; this will make slightly more sense.**

**Review and favorite please!**

**Oh, and if you guys want, I guess I could make this into a longer story. Not sure how, but anything to please my viewers.=)**


End file.
